


Cordero

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usopp podía ser un idiota en muchos aspectos, pero sabía crear historias más elaboradas y coloridas que el cretino que osaba utilizar a su querida Robin-chwan para lograr su cometido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cordero

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : ¡Que no! No soy Oda. ¿Cuántas veces más tendré que decirlo? :P

Otra vez su pellejo volvía a ser salvado por Sanji; y otra vez volvía a ser consolado por él.

Con certeras palabras le había ayudado a ver que sí, podía ser útil en momentos sumamente cruciales. Lo que los caracterizaba a ellos era saber ocupar un lugar especifico y valioso en la tripulación. Sin excepciones.

Lo que Sanji no podía hacer, quedaba a cargo del tirador. Era un intercambio equitativo.

Agradecía esa capacidad del cocinero para decir lo justo y necesario en el momento preciso.

¿Empatía? No lo adivinaba, pero el cocinero siempre parecía saber qué decirle para sacarlo de su negatividad; sin tener lástima, y sin insultarlo con ella.

Sin embargo, Usopp no sabía que era Sanji quien más estaba agradecido; después de todo y gracias a esa pequeña intervención o reciprocidad había podido incrementar su poder. Había podido dar con el temible _Diable Jamble_.

Jabra era muy astuto y, de no haber estado tan acostumbrado a escuchar las mentiras de Usopp, le hubiera creído toda esa historia conmovedora respecto a Robin. Porque el lobo podía ser muy persuasivo; sabía elegir cuidadosamente las palabras para hacer caer a su presa.

Pero claro, Jabra no contaba con que el cocinero de los Mugiwara había viajado junto al maestro del ardid.

Usopp podía ser un idiota en muchos aspectos, pero sabía crear historias más elaboradas y coloridas que el cretino que osaba utilizar a su querida Robin- _chwan_ para lograr su cometido.

Podían no ser historias creíbles, pero Usopp las contaba con tanto empeño, y a tal punto, que a veces parecía ser que incluso él acababa creyendo toda la sarta de incoherencias que salían de su boca.

Jabra no.

Pudo ver en los ojos del integrante del CP9 una mínima vacilación. Jabra sabía que mentía, y por eso mismo su mirada transmitió ese crucial mensaje por un ínfimo instante.

No era un buen mentiroso.

Sanji volvía a pensar en lo afortunado que era al tener a su lado al _fabulador_ con su sempiterna _historia del lobo_.

El cocinero sonrió complacido con el revés: Si la impotencia de Usopp había sido el cordero de Jabra, entonces él sería el cazador.

Sí, definitivamente le debía mucho al tirador. De no haberlo conocido como lo conocía, no hubiera sido capaz de ver la mentira, y sin dudas hubiera perdido enternecido con su Robin- _chwan_.

El lobo fue cazado, y el pastor salvado… una vez más.

 **Fin**


End file.
